Mistaken Identity
by audiodream
Summary: What if things had gone differently? Irina had not only disappeared but so had a seven year old Sydney, Jack thinks that they are both dead. Irina, now holds control of her own organisation, the IA and Sydney works for her and things are about to get alot
1. Chapter 1

Hey, please READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE, this is my first alias fanfiction so i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with charmed, any of the characters or any thing. PLEASE don't sue.

**Summary: **What if things had gone differently? Irina had not only disappeared but so had a seven year old Sydney, Jack thinks that they are both dead. Irina, now holds control of her own organisation, the IASydney works for her and things are about to get alot stranger as identities are unfolding and secrets revealed...

**Alias Fanfiction- Mistaken Identity**

By Digistorm

**Prologue**

_'I once thought of contacting him, the man they call my father. I was told when I was ten that he was a CIA agent and that my mother, like many others, was a KGB agent looking for intel on Project Christmas. He had used it on me, I was programmed by him to become what I am to day. A spy, I was trained to compartmentalise information, use a weapon and remember things easily. Well, the tables turned on him, my mother was extracted by her agency and she took me with her, he still believes today that we are both dead. We did not die we lived on, and now I work in my mothers' organisation: The IA (Intelligence Association). If my father or any other CIA agent ever found me they would sure arrest me, as I am according to them 'a threat to their country'. As I said I once thought of contacting him, later I realised, he was the enemy, for him to know of my existence would ruin every chance of survival me and my mother had. I had to keep my cover, to the world I was known as Julia Thorne, an employer of 'the man' that ran the IA. And that was how I would continue. As a shadow, someone feared, someone powerful.'_

**Chapter One – **'The Associate'

Sydney hid underneath the cover of an abandoned van, the gravel underneath her back starting to cause an annoyance. She was skilled and had the will power to stay there as long as she needed but she was also a thrill seeker. She would risk her life for her job on a daily bases, like she did, all for the thrill. The CIA had arrived before she had and was waiting for them to break through the secured perimeter of the bank, inside was a vault, a vault that carried something extremely important. She had to get it first. But first she would let the two agents do the hard part for her.

Soon they had gotten through the perimeter and she escaped from her hiding place, she ran quickly into the winding corridor of the bank. She was not a inexperienced agent and knew that it was wise for her to jam the cameras, to security everything would look fine.

The first agent was easy to take out, they had split up. She grabbed him from behind and choked him until he passed out, simple. She smiled, she was nearing the vault. The next agent had already retrieved the artefact. Sydney was curious to what it was, she had not yet been privy to that information. She kicked the agent in the groin and he went down, the artefact rolled out of his gloved hands, they were scripts, old parchment. He was soon up again. She quickly picked the scripts up and securely put them in her sleeve. She then smirked at the agent, he was around her age but she suspected quite new on the job. He swung for her, she dodged and high kicked him in the chest, he flew backwards. She then punched him once and he was down, nearly out. She got out her tranquilliser.

"Who are you?" He asked in bewilderment. She smiled, she loved the fact that still the CIA had gathered no information on her, the only way they knew of her was that people she left alive told them about her.

"I rather not give my name, I go to you and your agency by 'the associate'." She said and tranqed him.

After extracting the parchment, she took them to her hotel room in Spain, they were written in a language she had seen many times before, one that she had learned to study like her mother. It was a piece of the Rambaldi mystery. Rambaldi was one of her mothers' main concerns, her mother thrived in learning more about the ancient inventor. Sydney was thrown away from her thoughts as her private and secure cell phone rang. The ID said 'man', this was her mother calling for confirmation.

"Hello?" Sydney asked already aware of who it was.

"Julia, it is me, your mother," She told her, they never used names over the phone just in case, only in person would they call each other by their real names. "I hadn't heard from you, have you got it?" Irina asked. 'Julia' smiled to herself, her mother again and again underestimated her.

"Yes, mother. I got it without any problems, the CIA was there, but I sorted that out. I'm still a secret." She smiled at hearing her mother tut.

"Julia, you are not a secret, it is just a lot of people would want to harm you if they knew you were alive. As I have explained numerous times to the world you are dead, only with me are you alive. You shall return to base tomorrow, until then try not to study them too much." She said and then hung up. 'Great,' Sydney thought sarcastically, now her mother would surely give her a lecture when she arrived in the office.

THE IA OFFICE, LONDON

Irina had been up most of the night, she could not sleep. Her thoughts kept her awake, this was very unusual. She was not one to worry, she was calm and collected but when it came to her daughter in some ways she was weak. She would never give that weakness up though, Sydney meant too much to her. Jack thought they were both dead, even if Jack did lay eyes upon Sydney he would not recognise her, the last time he had seen her was when she was seven years old, that was when they had the supposed 'car accident' that cost him so much. His family destroyed, he was left alone. In actual fact 'Laura' and Sydney were perfectly healthy, they were in Russia, Sydney spending time with Yelena Derevko, her youngest sister, while Irina was being debriefed. She had left the KGB shortly after.

After leaving the KGB Irina had started her own organisation, every few years becoming more known through out the intelligence world. At present the CIA had the IA up on their priority list. Which was a compliment to Irina. The dealt in Intelligence, with no one knowing their true goal. Not even herself as of yet. Each year her aim would change, at the present her aim was on Rambaldi, she was interested in the prophecies and the inventions. She wanted to know everything. Her daughter, Sydney, was also starting to share her interest just not as vibrantly.

Sydney's interest in Rambaldi was more subtle and secret, Irina had seen several times on the security feeds Sydney going into the vault at night when she thought no one was watching and studying the artefacts they had recovered. At present they had seven, although they had no idea how many there were to find.

Sydney was second in charge, although she wasn't sure Sydney knew that. Sydney was in it for the thrill, Irina for the knowledge. Over time though Sydney's interests would mature, as she was only twenty three. Soon though, more challenges would arise and the next phase was to be put in place. They were going to set an office up in Los Angeles, home of the CIA. And someone who deserved to know what had been hidden for so many years…

**To be continued...**

**Please review, i would like to know what you think, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, please READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE, this is my first alias fanfiction so i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alias, any of the characters nothing, Please don't sue! ****

**Summary:** What if things had gone differently? Irina had not only disappeared but so had a seven year old Sydney, Jack thinks that they are both dead. Irina, now holds control of her own organisation, the IASydney works for her and things are about to get alot stranger as identities are unfolding and secrets revealed...

**Alias Fanfiction - Mistaken Identity**

By Digistorm

**Chapter Two – **Closer by the second

LOS ANGELES, CIA OFFICE

He had never taken the picture off of his desk, not in years. It brought him happiness most of the time to remember them, and then sometimes it would bring him sadness; but that was better than nothing. His wife and his child were lost forever, taken from him unfairly. They had perished in a fatal car crash, the car had plummeted into a river, they had both drowned to death. For six months he had been MIA, he was furious with the world. He went to Alaska, to clear his head. Not wanting to be reminded of his family, but then he missed it. He returned home, to his families home, now empty just filled with their essences. Their taste in dress, their taste in music, their taste in decorating. All still their the only thing missing was what kept it all alive, the people. His wife and daughter; gone forever and never to return.

"Jack, we got a debrief, come on." Agent Manson tapped him on the shoulder. David Manson was one of his oldest friends, he had often come around to the house for dinner before…

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He offered with a weak smile. Today was the sixteenth anniversary of his wife and daughter's death. Sixteen years ago to the day they had breathed their final breath, said their final word and sang their final song. He got up from his pit, that was known as his office and dragged himself to the briefing room.

Sydney sat at her desk in her office in London, she was waiting for the call of confirmation from her mother. Her mother, Irina Derevko, had travelled to Los Angeles to set up an office where her organisation could work out of securely. Sydney was unsure of this, as much as she enjoyed the thrill of her job she did not want to be caught and she would be far too close to the CIA and her father than she ever wanted.

"Hello?" She picked up her phone.

"Julia, its me, I've got the 'parcel', you shall intercept it tonight immediately. We already disclosed the information. Goodnight and be careful." Irina told her. Sydney replied the same and disconnected. As she did her computer beeped and flashed with bright bold letters.

'_Trace started, connected…. Recorded…disconnected trace terminated.' _'Great,' Sydney thought to herself. That was all she needed, lucky they had agreed on a code and not spoken of the truth.

Sloane sat at his place in the CIA debriefing room wondering how his oldest friend was doing. On the outside Jack looked as strong as ever but Arvin knew deep down underneath the shell the invincible Jack Bristow was feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders.

"Good morning team I am Director Devlan as all of you should know apart. Today joining us we have some Agent from MI6 in London, they are here to help on a matter that we now share. Well lets get started." He took a quick sip of coffee and started. Arvin knew it was never good when they had visitors. "Ok, this morning we traced a call from Los Angeles, to this woman. As of yet this is the best and only photograph we have of her." Devlan explained showing them a picture of the back of a blond woman's head. "All we know of this woman is that she is highly skilled and dangerous and goes by the alias: The associate. We assume she works for The IA, the intelligence Association. This fast growing agency, is believed to be a threat to this country. They deal in espionage and weapons. As of yet we have very little intel on them. We do know they are led by 'the man'. We have made the assumption that this is 'the man', his name is Mackenas Cole." Devlan, pointed to the visitors to speak.

"Well hi my name is Agent Redman. We have been trying to uncover information on the IA for several months now. They have an office somewhere in London, its exact location is unknown. They are dangerous, and are a threat. This call that we were able to trace and record, was made from an unknown source here in LA, we think that they are setting up shop here in Los Angeles, they are once again expanding." She paused to make sure everyone understood. "This woman is our top priority, not recovering the man but to find out her identity. She is a high ranking officer and knows many secrets. It is imperative that we find out who she is. That is our target." She ended the meeting there. All Sloane could think about was the agent MI6 had placed with him, Agent Julian Sark. He was merely twenty two years old and he was almost a senior officer to him, it made him almost hate his job.

"Hello, I believe we have not yet been introduced properly, I am Julian Sark." Sark said with a ruthless smile, he was terribly young.

**To be continued...**

**Please review, i would like to know what you think, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, please READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE, this is my first alias fanfiction so i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with alias, any of the characters or any thing. PLEASE don't sue.

**Summary:** What if things had gone differently? Irina had not only disappeared but so had a seven year old Sydney, Jack thinks that they are both dead. Irina, now holds control of her own organisation, the IA Sydney works for her and things are about to get alot stranger as identities are unfolding and secrets revealed...

**Alias Fanfiction- Mistaken Identity**

By Digistorm

**Chapter Three – **unravelling secrets

UNKNOWN LOCATION, LOS ANGELES

"Julia" stepped off of the private jet and removed her sunglasses from her head, she wanted to see her surroundings properly, she still didn't like the idea of being in the city that held the CIA. It was too much of a risk for her liking, but she knew her mother by now that she did everything for some strange reason.

"Julia, Babe how are you?" Mackenas Cole asked as he stood up from where he had been leaning against his car. 'fantastic, I have to deal with him now, if he calls me pigtails I swear I'll kill him no matter how important he is'. To the intelligence some people thought he was the man, that made Sydney laugh, him the man he had hardly two brain cells.

"Don't call me babe, I'm fine. What are you doing here Cole?" She asked coldly, she never liked him. He was just there to make sure her mother was not caught, although she was sure they would be safer without him, if he was ever caught she was sure his loyalties could be bought.

"To take you to your hotel ofcourse…I thought you would like to travel in style." He said winking as he pointed to her mothers limousine, she never really liked it.

"I do, but that is not what I call style…that is. Thank you." She said giving a man a tip. She stepped over to her personal Ferrari that she had acquired last year and stepped on the gas, leaving a very stunned Cole.

Irina was pacing, she was again worrying about Sydney. She was hours late, she was meant to meet her an hour ago but meant to arrive at the hotel three hours ago. To both she had not shown. When questioned, Cole had merely said she quite rudely left him behind. She couldn't deal with his soppy sulking of being once again rejected by her daughter, when would he put two and two together and get four, Sydney did not like or trust him. She had voiced her opinions on Cole on lots of separate occasions. And still Cole moped around hoping and dreaming that one day Sydney might be interested. Irina knew her daughter, it was never going to happen. Finally she saw out of the corner of her eye the red Ferrari turn around the corner and park. She nodded to Cole and he left the new office.

It was quite similar to her others, business like and simply decorated.

"Mother," Sydney acknowledged getting a coffee, something she got from Jack. Irina found the stuff poison but Sydney almost couldn't live without it.

"Sydney, you are late. Today is not a day to run off, whatever it was. I'm not being nosy, but to ease my curiosity where were you?" Irina asked, she hated to have to question Sydney but Sydney always liked to bait her to. She took a sip and tossed her a file. Irina lifted her eyebrows, was Sydney doing business deals without her knowledge?

"What's this?" Irina asked before taking the file.

"As you were aware I did not like the idea of being so close to the CIA, nor Jack. So I set something up that would help me feel more comfortable." Sydney smiled getting a biscuit. Irina looked at her warily.

"Sydney, I thought we agreed that you would stay out of the way of the CIA. Or were you not present?" Irina asked. She hadn't opened the folder yet.

"No Mom, I remember, I won't go anywhere near the CIA. I have someone on the inside. He is very capable, he works for me, he does not know who I am, he knows me as Julia as does most other people. But what work he does will provide us with a lot of good intel and also put my mind to rest." Sydney smirked, she knew that she would be kicking herself for not thinking it up herself. The past year Irina had found herself noticing Sydney's skills improve, she was always a fantastic agent but she was also starting to come up with very good tactical ideas.

"Good, I suggest we both keep this to our selves, we wouldn't want the CIA to find out they have a mole now would we?" Sydney nodded and smiled, Irina smiled at her too. Her daughter one day would be better than her, and that would be fantastic.

Sydney hated missions like this, retrieval. She had been sent by her mother to retrieve a 'parcel' from a man called Kassinhau. According to intel provided by her mole Kassinhau had important information on 'the man', they had to deal with this before the CIA recovered him. Sydney stood in the shadows of the warehouse waiting for him to arrive, she had parked her car a few streets away as to make it seem that she hadn't arrived yet. She always liked to have the element of surprise, so that she could analyse her enemies before making her move. 'this is a waste of time' she thought, she had been waiting there an hour and he had still not arrived.

Just then a black BMW arrived in the warehouse and a man stepped out. He held a gun that he placed in his waistband. He was tall and had tanned skin, his hair was originally black but thinning and growing grey at its edges. He was skinny, he wore long white trousers and a white shirt. He looked almost like a tourist. As far as he knew he had arranged to meet with the CIA. Before she could make her move he flipped out his cell.

"Hello, they have not shown what should I do?….i know of the situation…yes I remember our deal, the girl for freedom…wait." He said and stopped abruptly when he noticed a shadow on the floor.

"Put the gun on the floor and kick it to me…Now!" The shadow yelled at him.

"Ok, let me just put my phone away." He said before she interrupted and yelled no. She instead told him to chuck the phone over to her and to kick the gun across the floor. He complied knowing that she had a gun aimed at his head.

"Now get on the floor, hands behind your head and with your fingers intertwined." She commanded, he again complied. She walked over to him and hit him out cold with the butt of her gun. She then grabbed a voice modifier and a clone phone from her duffel bag. She connected the clone phone, so that it was untraceable. She then held the voice modifier so that they had no new intel on her.

"Who am I speaking to?" She asked, now with a computers voice. She heard some muttering and whispers and then a clear voice.

"Jack Bristow. Who are you?" He asked, her heart stopped beating for a moment, her father she was talking to him. Two days of arriving and she was already a target, Kassinhau was a trap. He was meant to bring her to them.

"Why don't you tell me Agent Bristow?" She asked smartly avoiding the question.

"Well to be blunt I think you are probably an amateur agent that got shoved into the world of big adult spies and you try to do the best that you can but you are a mere shadow compared to your mentor 'the associate'. She trained you well but you are not as good as your mentor." He said bluntly and coldly. 'the associate, mentor?' She laughed.

"Tell your agency to stop targeting people when you are not in the know as of who they are. You think I am the amateur student of the associate, I am the associate so don't tell me how I got to where I am today when I lived through it. This time I will leave your mole alive, next time you target me I will make sure there is something for you to be wary of Jack Bristow." She said coldly. "Jack, if you or your agency proves to be a nuisance I will make the death of your wife and daughter seem like nothing, I pride myself in learning my enemies Agent Bristow, rule one." She hung up and took a jagged breath, that was harder than expected. Her father had a good poker voice but hers was better. She grabbed Kassinhau by his arms and lugged him into his car and started driving. She switched cars with him once they arrived to her car.

He woke up in a dark room, his hands were tied to a chair. The room was much like a CIA interrogation room, which he had been in only yesterday. He had stroke a deal, provide them with a agent underneath the authority of 'the man'. He was startled when a man walked into the room.

"Hello, Kassinhau I am Agent Cole, we stroke a deal to bring in that woman, which we do not have. We found you unconscious in the warehouse. We would like to know everything." Agent Cole told him.

"A woman turned up, she was waiting in the shadows. She hit me over the head, that is all I remember. She looked familiar though, I don't know…" He left it there. He didn't know anything else.

"Good, right answer. When you wake up contact the real CIA." Agent Cole said and then tranquillised him.

**To be continued...**

**Please review, i would like to know what you think, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here is chapter 4, hope you like it. Anyway please **REVIEW/CRITICISE **I really like it when i hear what people think. And thanks for everyone that has already reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alias. PLEASE don't sue.

**Mistaken Identity**

By Digistorm

**Chapter Four – **Friend or Foe?

LOS ANGELES, CIA OFFICE

Julian Sark had been given the opportunity to work in Los Angeles with the CIA, whilst under the authority of MI6. He loved his job. The thrill, the excitement but most of all he enjoyed the uncertainty of it. One moment he could be in his home in London waiting anxiously for the phone call and the next any destination in the world: Rome, Paris, New York, Zurich, Egypt, Moscow, absolutely anywhere. Today he was in a warehouse waiting for his contact.

He had found a contact that supposedly knew the identity of 'the associate'. She was supposed to be one of the best kept identities in the intelligence world today, along with 'the man' ofcourse. Although the CIA and MI6 thought they knew who 'the man' was, although he doubted that 'the man' would allow 'the associate's' identity to be more guarded than his known. Unless ofcourse they were related…if he could learn the associate's identity it shouldn't be too hard to reveal the identity of 'the man'. His trail of thought was lost as a man walked through the cage in the warehouse.

Sark almost choked on his steaming coffee as the identity of his contact was revealed…it was Adrian Lazerey, his long lost deceiving father. Ofcourse, Julian doubted that he knew that he was his son. He would play this out, see what came of it.

"Michael Sark? What is my codename? I hope you appreciate how dangerous this is for me.." Adrian trailed off realising he was chatting. They had business to do.

"Yes, I am Michael Sark. Your codename would be St. Aidan. So what information have you got for me…and what would your price be?" Sark asked warily. Adrian seemed to be scrutinising every detail of him, it unnerved him somewhat.

"You seek the identity of the associate, I can not give you that…I simply do not wish to but I do not doubt that you will reveal it eventually then only time will tell. I simply want to warn you…the woman you seek is important to all parties." He breathed as if contemplating whether or not to continue. "She is somewhat an enigma for all…she is in the middle of a web of lies and carefully guarded secrets. She has value to The IA, the CIA, the FBI, the MI6, and every other intelligence agency. When you do find her identity guard it, don't share it. Keep it secret…otherwise it will come back to haunt you. And that, my son, would be…lets say unwise." And with that his father disappeared out the back entrance again.

Sark didn't know what to feel, happy, angry or plain frustrated. He supposed he was a bit of everything, happy that he had known he was his son after all these years, angry that he did not provide him with the identity of the associate and frustrated that he was only left with more riddles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydney had just got confirmation from her mole that they had indeed classed the finding of the identity of 'the associate' top priority. This was not what she wanted to happen. If the CIA were to target her then surely so would other top intelligence agencies. Especially the KGB, they had their own fascination with the IA, as several leading agents had joined to become financial backers for its works.

Apart from this recent progress she was now sat in the middle of a bank that was being held hostage. One might think she had something to do with it, but unfortunately not. She was merely trying to access some particular funds of hers when two masked idiots raided the bank. They were trying to gain access to the vault in the back room, they had the wrong equipment. They were definitely amateurs. Suddenly outside the noise of police sirens increased and the skidding of their warm tires could be heard. The cavalry had arrived great. They would have been better of raiding the bank than setting up shop outside waiting for them to surrender. This could take a while, and time was not something she had. In three hours she was flying to Moscow to meet up with a family friend, Adrian Lazerey.

"Doug, what should we do now? You got us into this mess, you get us out." Guy #1 said dramatically.

"Right, every hour unless we get access out of here someone dies. She's first." Guy #2 pointed to Sydney. 'Just delightful.' She thought silently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later she was outside by the entrance to the building, being held around the neck while his free arm was holding his gun to her head. It wasn't very comfortable, especially since the media had arrived with cameras. She was live on the one o'clock news. This should go down well with her mother. So much for keeping out of the way of the CIA, there was an officer from the company sat right by the first cop car holding his gun shouting orders. Just as she felt the slight click in the barrel of the beretta that was held securely against her temple, she knew that he was preparing to shoot. In just a few seconds the gun would go off and she would be dead, she couldn't let that happen. She stomped down on his foot, the grip on her neck loosened and she was able to break away. She turned and grabbed his arm and twisted it, letting it break. The gun dropped to the floor, she grabbed it and shot the second guy in his right leg making him fall to the ground in pain. Both men were on the ground in pain and both were securely captured. There was no way they were escaping.

Before she knew what was happening the CIA agent was approaching her, he was tall and had grey hair. His eyes were old as if they had seen too much in their lifetime. She estimated that he was in his late fifties, early sixties. He was obviously very able and was still on field missions. He wore his security badge around his neck.

"Hello, I'm Agent Bristow. That was quite impressive. Where did you learn that?" He asked. 'agent Bristow' could this really be her father.

"I take self defence classes, you never know who someone really is. I'm Anita Walton, nice meeting you Agent Bristow but could I please go home. It's not everyday you are taken hostage by two idiots in masks." She smiled and left him stood looking at the two men. She smirked as she walked away and noticed her mother waiting in a red car. She climbed in and was unnerved to notice she was not alone.

**To be continued…**

Sorry if it is a little short. Anyway, please review and give constructive criticism I really like knowing what you think. Until next time bye…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this is chapter five, sorry I haven't updated in a while the holiday season and everything. Anyhow, please **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE! **

**Disclaimer: **(For the rest of the story) I do not own anything to do with Alias.

**Chapter Five- Curiosity killed the cat**

"You met your father…what did you tell him?" Irina bombarded her with questions as soon as she sat down. Sydney did not feel comfortable speaking freely in front of him. She was, after all, going to be speaking of things that could end up getting her killed in the wrong hands. Her Mother noticing this stopped with the questions and they remained in silence for the rest of the journey to their offices. Sydney was mortified to learn that he was to be her new partner for operations, if only her mother knew of their past she would not be so eager to put them together. Irina was obvious curious about their distrust towards each other and this was merely a ploy to find something out.

"Mother, what is this? I do not need a partner to help me with my operations, I am fully capable as an agent." Sydney was furious, Irina could see this. And she was sure her daughter hid things from her and he somehow knew something she did not want her mother to have knowledge on, perhaps a covert operation. Sydney, she knew, always had something going on, that made her more exciting to be around. She was always abuzz, finding new things to do. Last summer she had risked her life breaking into one of their offices without anyone's knowledge, so Irina had ordered shoot to kill not knowing anything about it. Sydney had been shot in the leg. Sydney, it turned out, had been testing the security team. Turned out they were adequate enough.

"I am quite aware of your skills Sydney but I feel it would be…interesting to see how you work with a partner. It will train you for the better, working under pressure with someone you do not trust or like, for instance Mr Simon Walker. Besides I promised his father I would let him work with one of my best agents, which is you." Irina said matter of factly, which only infuriated Sydney more. The exact effect Irina was hoping for. She had a strange relationship with her daughter, it was open for everyone to see. They were always competing trying to be the best. At the moment Irina had the upper hand, but for a while Sydney had been in front. That was not too pleasing for Irina, her daughter was maturing, both in herself and her abilities as a spy. She was always great but her tactical planning was improving as each second passed by.

"You are just trying to annoy me, you are probably treating yourself to an early birthday present at my expense. Typical." Sydney said and retreated to her office. Irina smiled at Sydney's joke.

XXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT WEEK

HONG KONG

Stepping out of a car were a couple called Mr and Mrs Hunter, little did everyone know at the palace that they were really two agents under cover at the palace ball, whose real names very few knew. Sydney Derevko and Simon Walker. 'Mrs Ella Hunter' was wearing a black silk dress that stopped just short of tanned knees. Its black straps met at the back of her neck where they were securely fastened. She wore lots of rings and two bracelets. One of her rings were a large diamond on her ring finger that was obviously an expensive engagement ring. Also there was a silver wedding band. To make the alias real and all. Simon on the other hand wore a navy blue suite with a white shirt that had the first four buttons undone. He also wore an identical silver wedding band. Obviously for the mission. Sydney was not pleased that her mother had decided to come along and man the security and comms. She would be able to hear everything and Simon tended to forget about the comms.

Half an hour later they were in the hall way outside of the ambassadors vault room. Where he kept all of his important things. They were here to retrieve a Rambaldi artefact that the ambassador had acquired.

"So how are we going to play this Jules? How about it babe got any ideas?" He said in his ruthless English accent. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I go get it you watch out. How does that sound _babe_?" She asked sarcastically.

"You were always the one in control, even in b—" she decided to put her hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. She knew by the chuckle in her ear that her mother knew what he was going to say. She was just happy Simon had not been given an ear piece or a comm.

"Finish that sentence and you die." She threatened and looked around the corner.

"Oh come on Jules, we all know you have commitment problems. As soon as you are not in charge you go all floppy." He told her oblivious that her mother was listening and no way of stopping him.

"Floppy? I am not floppy, and who knows that I have commitment problems? Actually don't answer everything that comes out of that mouth is vile and disgusting and not trustworthy." She told him and scanned the area.

"Yes, floppy as in totally…totally…ok maybe floppy was the wrong word to use. Evasive, you are extremely evasive. And yes I know you were trained that way by your mother but that doesn't mean you need to use it all the time. For instance you shouldn't have used it when I asked for a comparison between me and that girl of a man Julian, where is the old chap? Sailing in the Caribbean? Oh and a another time you shouldn't have been evasive was when I asked you to marry me," He paused to think up more times. That was it she was either going to shoot him there or then or have to do the job on her own while he babbled. "I did find that extremely rude and disappointed, you started to giggle I distinctly remember giggling and then you had the balls to blame the champagne." He said dryly. Making her giggle there and then. He was sweet just really annoying.

"I couldn't marry you Si, you make me giggle too much, I'd end up a giggling machine and that _mate_ would not be so good for business." She said impersonating his cocky British accent. She pecked his cheek. She had to admit they were great friends and he made her laugh and occasionally more than friends but she did not need that commitment tying her down. He was overly possessive at the moment. She had totally forgotten her mother. "Let's finish this job and then we can go celebrate in Marty's club. He owes me a favour I'll get the private room. Call some of our friends. Just let's finish the job." She smiled and they successfully completed the mission.

Irina had found the developments of the evening interesting. She had found something out about her daughter's secret _activities _she had not expected. A marriage proposal and commitment issues were not what she expected from her usually over confident daughter. The only reason she could put to commitment worries were either her job or her father. Maybe being away from her father had made more problems than she first thought. Irina decided to follow her daughter for the evening, knowing she could make herself unseen. She wanted to know who these _friends _were exactly. To everyone Sydney was an enigma, confusing everybody. Everyone wanted to know her, be her friend or adversary. It was the same for Irina herself, her daughter was an enigma, constantly making her curious. She never questioned her loyalty but she had so many different game faces. Irina never knew whether or not she was seeing the real Sydney or an alias she had developed over the years.

TBC….

That was chapter five, please review, I like to know what you think. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing.

Note; Oh hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed here's chap 6. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Note 2; PLEASE **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE, **it's much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Six- Meeting old friends, and new enemies**

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

He didn't like this part of his job, to him it was a waste of time, he preferred to be out in the field not stuck here interrogating a woman that looked a mere twenty years old. Indeed she was beautiful but he reminded her of someone and he couldn't place where. This woman, he had caught, on a mission where he had learned the associate was meant to be attending. Unfortunately he seemed to have had mixed intelligence as in his mind there was no way this woman sitting handcuffed to a steel chair could be the legendary 'associate'. She was talked about amongst the entire intelligence world, surely she needed to be a little more experienced than this 'child' is. He was thrust out of his musings when he heard a splutter of coughs coming from his night time assassin.

"Ah, your awake. Make this easy for both of us. Give me the identity and location of 'the associate' and you can walk out of here with full immunity." He told her coldly, using a glare he had managed to perfect over the years. She smirked.

"How about I make this easy? I'll make it easy I'll kill your sorry ass so you won't have to face the consequences of your naivety." She retorted just as coldly, using her own look. If looks could kill; hers would be it.

"I'm grateful to inform you that you will not be walking out of here with a pulse unless you co-operate fully. You will answer my questions, you will not question me and most of all you will not do anything I do not permit." He told her using his ever-growing frown as a tool to let his seriousness shown.

"Well, then Jack Bristow. I better tell you everything." She said, she grabbed the chair she had previously been chained to and hit him over the head with it. He went down cold instantly.

* * *

Jack Bristow first came back to to find himself chained to the chair he once had held his capture in. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. There was no need to look around to confirm he was in the warehouse, the smell of fresh lobsters evident in the air. He kept his eyes closed as he heard his captor on the phone, he took the opportunity to listen in.

"Mom, I'm alright I need extraction I'm not sure what to do. I was caught, by Jack Bristow…yeah I know…I don't know how this happened I think someone gave him the tip off that I would be there…no he doesn't expect like most of our world he is completely naive to the possibility that I am their adversary…I agree it's time." She seemed to hang up and then sigh. She seemed to put together a gun, from what it sounded like a M16. "There's no need to pretend I know you're awake. Soon my employer will be here, she'll give you information that you seek what you do with it is up to you." She said and took a sip of beer in a surprisingly elegant way that his wife had once done.

"Well seems a lot of things have changed in the mere minutes I was out cold. Now our positions have reversed, I hope you pay me the courtesy of not harming me as I did to you." He said in an extremely calm voice. She nodded and then thought.

"I will but I can not make promises for my mother, she tends to temper easily these days." She smiled and went on to look through his papers on the IA. "Interesting, you think I am thirty to fifty years old, blond and British. Well that's not good is it." She smirked and so did he. There was something in her tone of voice that made him believe she was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere of this 'meeting' for lack of a better word. She was also completely right, the intelligence they had on her was limited and their analyses had made a total shambles of her personal profile. This woman, if she was who she claimed to be, was clearly brunette, had an American accent with a hint of something else and was no where near fifty and probably ten years short of thirty.

"When I first caught eyes on you in the shadows of the palace I thought that you were not who I was looking for, just another guest. And then you managed to get passed the guards. I am assuming your mother is 'the man', quite clever really everyone assumed that they should look for a man." He smiled as he knew he had her attention even if she was not looking at him, she was half staring out into space. "I also thought that you were American at first, although now hearing you talk more freely on the telephone I hear a hint of a Russian accent in there, perhaps you spent a lot of time there as a adolescent." As he was about to continue he heard the engine of a jeep stop and then the doors slam. The front of the warehouse opened and in stepped a woman he never thought he would see again, Laura.

"Hello Jack, long time no see."

**TBC…**

**PLEASE READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE, **I really appreciate it when you do. Has any one got any ideas about the story? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

Note; Oh hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed here's chap 7.

Note 2; PLEASE **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE, **it's much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Truths and lies**

WAREHOUSE, SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES

The front of the warehouse opened and in stepped a woman he never thought he would see again, Laura.

"Hello Jack, long time no see." Laura told him, as soon as he heard her voice he was confused. Laura was stood in front of him, his Laura, the Laura that had died sixteen years ago along with their seven year old little girl. It had took so much out of him losing his family all in one go. It took great effort for him to continue, it took hours for him to get dressed, eat and get ready for work. The CIA had to give him six months compassionate leave, 2 years of psych evaluations from Barnett and now what? His dead wife was stood right before him as if nothing had happened. What _had _happened? Was she a hallucination? Had 'the associate' given him a drug? If she had he was mistaken in thinking she was just an ammature, because seeing this would upset the best of agents.

"Oh come on Jack haven't you got anything to say to your long lost dead wife? It's been what seventeen years and you have nothing you want to say to me?" The woman that looked incredibly like Laura asked. He blinked hoping that it would remove the horrible trick that was being played on him.

"Sixteen." He corrected, it seemed she miss heard him.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking a little confused. His voice had come out raspy, he mouth was awfully dry.

"It's been sixteen years since Laura and my daughter passed away. You are not her." He stated simply, this made the woman smile which sent a shiver down his spine. She looked just like Laura did when she thought she had the better of him, she would suddenly smile like that in the middle of the argument and that would always be the moment he knew she had won. "I must have been given something." He stated more for his own benefit than the three people that were in the room. There was the woman from earlier (that he still didn't know the name of), Laura's double and someone he surprisingly recognised, Mackenas Cole.

"Julia, the old fool has croaked it." Mackenas Cole said smirking and looking over to the younger woman. Julia, just smiled and shot him in the shoulder. He dropped the case he was carrying and looked shocked. Jack looked at his shoulder, it was a tranquilliser, Cole would be out in a couple of seconds.

"Jack whether or not you believe I am real is up to you, frankly I don't have time. Julia put Cole in the jeep, wait in the car for me I want to talk to my husband." She said and with surprising strength Julia, as he had learned to call her, lifted Cole out of the warehouse. "Jack, I was called Laura Bristow, it was an alias. I'm really called Irina Derevko, my sisters have told me that you have had the pleasure of meeting them, Elena and Katya. I was recruited into the KGB and my first assigment was to move to America and marry a CIA agent chosen for me by my superiors. You were that agent, as you were working on 'Project Christmas'. Then sixteen years ago I was extracted." She paused, he assumed to let the information to sink in. Somehow looking at Laura, no Irina, he could tell every word she told him was true. He couldn't explain how he knew but she was telling him the truth.

"So, you are called Irina." He waited for her to nod. Every second passing making the anger in him rising near boiling point. When she finally nodded he continued. "Well then _Irina,_" He spat with extra emphasis on her name, "you decided just to follow orders blindly. Sydney was the problem though right? So you killed her. They found her body, my little girls' face was so messed up because of the rocks in the river it hardly looked like her at all. I had to identify her, while you got to go and live in a condo by the beach. I _will _kill you when i catch up with you, for Sydney." He said and looked at his feet, making sure she got the message that he didn't want to hear what she had to say. Surprisingly, she got the message picked off a key and chucked it at his feet knowing he would eventually get out. Just before she left she turned around and stared at him for a moment.

"Just remember this Jack, truth takes time." And with that left, a few moments later the jeep started and left.

* * *

Sydneys feelings were in turmoil. Her father, her own father that she had wanted to meet for sixteen years had captured her on a simple recovery mission. Then he had met her mother. What had she told him? Did he know about her? She had a million questions going through her mind and only one source for the answers (one that was keeping her mouth shut), and that was her mother.

After speaking alone with Jack her mother had come and sit in the jeep in complete silence and had not said one word to her. This just made Sydney more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. She so deperately wanted to know what had been said and whether or not her father, for the first time in sixteen years, knew that his only daughter was alive.

What had surprised Sydney the most was that Jack, her father, had known exactly how many years they had all been seperated and her mother had not. Although, when she thought about it she made the conclusion that it wasn't that much of a surprise. He had had sixteen years to miss his only family, his daughter and wife. Sixteen years to cry for them, live for them and most of all miss them. Sydney knew what missing someone was like, since she was a little girl she had missed her father dearly. So much that sometimes at night when she knew her mother was no where close enough to hear, she would cry herself to sleep. She would never show this weakness to her mother though, she no doubt would concuct a way to make sure it never happened. Sydney wanted the tears, she wanted to feel the pain, she needed it to remind her of what she missed out on as a child. Her father.

"What are you thinking about?" Her mothers' voice made her jump a litte, she had been so caught up in her own musings that she had not noticed her mother staring at her from the opposite side of the four by four. Sydney thought about her answer.

"My father." She answered. She saw the shock pass through her mothers' eyes quickly, and then it was as if it was never there. If Sydney was a stranger she would have thought she had imagined it but she knew her mother far better than that. Sydney knew that her mother would have expected a made up answer, Sydney was hardly ever open about her thoughts unless she offered them. Then discussing and thinking about her father was another matter, she never discussed him or let her mother know she was thinking about him, which was quite often, but Sydney decided today was aloud, after all she had just met him for one of the first times in sixteen years today.

"What about him?" Irina asked, Sydney noted that her mothers' shoulders had tensed just like her own had when she had answered.

"What did you tell him? Does he believe you? Does he know that i am alive?" She blurted out, she only let her questions out as she had been invited to question her.

"I told him that i was KGB, I didn't mention you, he thinks I killed you. It seems that the KGB planted a childs body, he thought it was you. And as usual someone threatened my life. You know i wouldn't be angry if you wanted to tell him. There are ways that you could keep in contact all you have to do is ask me?" A million thoughts ran through Sydneys' mind as the words escaped her mothers mind. The most prominent being; 'Will he want to know me?'. Due to fear of not knowing the answer before hand she nodded her declination. Her mother smiled at her, but not her usual victorious smile but rather one Sydney had only ever seen once before, one that was extremely rare. One of disappointment. Her mother was disappointed that she would not contact her father, then the only question that stood out was; 'Why?'.

* * *

Jack sat back in the chair after several minutes of fidgeting trying to reach the keys that were merely centimeters out of his grasp. He decided to sit and wait for someone to arrive, he had decided that at some point someone would find him or rather realise he was missing and then activate the transmitter in his watch on his left wrist. Although it was a nice watch it was rather standard.

'If Laura saw it she would be...' he thought then corrected himself. 'Laura was never real.' he thought glumly.

That woman, Julia was her name, had awoken something in him. Suddenly he found himself trying to place her. He had seen her somewhere before, he knew he had. As he was a CIA agent he decided to always rely on his insticts. Then in dawned on him, the bank with the woman that had took out the gunmen on her own while he and the police officials just stood on the barracks and watched. Her excuse was that she had taken selfdefence classes, he remembered thinking that they must have been some self defence classes because they were some serious moves.

* * *

THE IA, LA OFFICE

While her mother was in her own office making calls she found herself calling one number. Her mole inside the CIA, Julian Sark. She and him had met through Simon on a job six years ago, at one stage they had dated and Simon had become very jealous, for some reason Simon thought they were meant to be. 'Come on answer.' She thought.

"Hello this is Sark." He answered in his ever smooth British accent that made her knees weak.

"Hey it's me. I need a favour, I just had a run in with Jack Bristow i need you to find him, i'll set up the paper work so it looked like the airport contacted you telling you there was some extra activity at hangar 3, got that. Good. Do this good and we can have dinner sometime soon." She told him and hung up. Julian didn't even know that she was 'the associate', she had wanted to tell him but her mother told her not too. She wasn't even sure if Simon knew of her secret identity. She hoped that Julian wouldn't find out from anyone other than her, it might break apart their friendship.

* * *

**TBC...**

So, what did you think? please **REVIEW/CRITICISE. **Thanks.

Note; i'll try to update soon but i got school, see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my computer has been down but its fixed now so here's the next chap… thanks

Hey, please **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE**, this is my first alias fanfiction so i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alias, any of the characters nothing, Please don't sue!

**Summary:** What if things had gone differently? Irina had not only disappeared but so had a seven year old Sydney, Jack thinks that they are both dead. Irina, now holds control of her own organisation, the IA Sydney works for her and things are about to get a lot stranger as identities are unfolding and secrets revealed...

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Immortal Sins Always Haunt Us**

CIA OFFICE, LOS ANGELES

Julian Sark had been wanted, loved and liked by many women, but there were only few that he had felt something towards. One of them was a great enigma to him: Julia Thorne. His current boss, he had worked for many and a lot of the time was thought of as the young high ranking MI6 agent, when in truth he hated their organisation. For the past year he had been loyal to one company: the Intelligence Association. He enjoyed working with Julia Thorne again and who ever she was working for.

He had met Julia Thorne almost two years ago and they had hit it off immediately, she was so much like him: wild, talented and an enigma to everyone. Usually he was good seeing through people's façade's and reading them but with Julia he found that impossible and that was what attracted her to him. You never knew what you were going to find out about her. So when he had received the information from her about this new job he was happy, it meant he would be in the centre of it, he would learn some more of Julia's, if that was even her real name, most well kept secrets. Hopefully anyway, if the CIA was as good as it was meant to be.

Last week he had been surprised when he had been contacted to go and 'rescue' Jack Bristow from the evil clutched of an aluminium chair in a fishy hangar at an airport. When he had been released and Sark had had a chance to read through his debrief he was shocked to find that they had been careless and let slip Julia's first name. Now the CIA was on a big high thinking they were just a step away from finding the identity of 'the associate'. Sark scoffed. Julia, she was good but was she really the associate? He knew she had a lot of jobs on but was it really on such a large scale? He would have to ask her about it over that dinner she promised him last week. They were going on it tonight, to a French restaurant in town where they could be open and not worry about the CIA. And what was this about her mother being there? And being Jack Bristow's supposedly dead wife? He really did have a lot of questions for the enigma that was Julia Thorne.

* * *

THE IA OFFICE, LA

Sydney sat in her office looking over the orders her mother had calculated for the new range of weapons they were to import in. The figures were accurate, as they should be as Irina Derevko had done them herself. Should she expect any less? She glanced up at the clock and was happy she had chosen to wear one of her best suites this morning to work; otherwise she would have to go and change for her 'meal' with Julian Sark.

Simon had found out about it and had been extremely jealous straight away. He and Julian had always had a competition going on when it came to her and she didn't like it much. It was always about who would get to date her, or go on missions with her, sleep with her or if it wasn't that something entirely different. It annoyed her to no end but she put up with it because they were both amusing to be around and she got on well with both of them and could trust them with anything. Apart from maybe her true identity, not that she couldn't trust them just that if she told them her mother would kill them and then her. So she would keep her mouth shut. She wasn't stupid she knew they would find out eventually and she would have to deal with that when it came around.

Little did she know one of them, the one she was meeting tonight, already had an inkling of an idea running through his mind; and he was planning on asking her about it.

* * *

SMALL FRENCH RESTAURANT, LOS ANGELES

When she arrived she had mentally put herself in her alias: Julia Thorne. It made her sad to think that in such a simple task of having dinner with one of her closest friends she had to hide behind an alias. One that she had been living with for most of her life; ever since she was seven years old.

It brought a smile to her lips though when she spotted her friend over in the VIP area. When described as VIP area she obviously meant the only secluded table in the whole restaurant. And of course, as what was expected, he was early and had ordered his favourite Pet ruse red wine. As much as she had hated the stuff two years ago, now she found herself quite fond of the red delight.

"Julia. You look amazing, as I expected. You always look wonderful." He said standing when she reached the table. He took her coat and pushed her seat in and then returned to his own. They looked at each other before he started speaking again, there was always a moment between them, but each time it went ignored by both parties. "So I found some _interesting_ intelligence out today and was hoping to discuss this with you, as you are the one with all the answers, no?" He asked smiling, but 'Julia' could sense the suspicion and curiosity in his voice. She smiled back but her eyes darted looking for the nearest exits just in case this was a trap of some kind.

"Really, and what might that be?" She asked ignoring his accusation that she held all the answers. She obviously held some but not all.

"The Associate; Tell me what you know about her." He said holding his glass of red wine in his hand, whilst he, also, scanned for exits. The quick look of uncertainty that flashed through his companion's eyes when the enigma was mentioned not going unnoticed by him.

"Merely as much as you do Sark: Nothing." She said emotionless, the perfect example of a good spy. Her mother would have been proud but the glint in Sark's eyes made her sure it just made his curiosity stronger. He had obviously read her father's debrief. "Why with the questions about an identity no one know?"

"As I mentioned before, I received intelligence earlier. Last week with your encounter with Agent Bristow he mentioned two women and Mackenas Cole. He is supposed to be 'the man', well was but Bristow seems to think it is one of the women that were present, his dead wife: Laura Bristow. He also mentioned that a young woman, believed to be the associate was present and was called Julia." He said pausing to take a sip of red wine. "Now Julia dear why would you be hanging around with the likes of Cole and why on Earth would your Mother, the one you said was dead, be there? Taking the place of the man and you as the associate. If I am to continue working for you I will need answers." He said taking another sip of wine. He kept eye contact, never breaking it and it tested her skills as an agent. _What was she going to do?_

* * *

**TBC….** Hey, please **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE**, what do you think? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS or anything to do with it…please do not sue me…..

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – Truths have Consequences**

'_My mother always says; Truth Takes Time. But what happens when your time has run out. What happens when you have been lying to survive and suddenly you find yourself out of time to come up with more lies to cover yourself? What happens when one of the people who you trust is getting suspicious and asking you about it, should you do what your Mother said you should? Should you kill him just because he is about to learn the truth? My mother also says that truth has consequences.'

* * *

_

She looked around the small restaurant, suddenly finding it overcrowded for this conversation to take place and smiled a little at the totally obvious agents over on the table by the door, why hadn't she spotted them before?

"I'll give you what you want but not here, and certainly not with your…bodyguards over there. I'm going to leave and go to this address, it's an abandoned warehouse, meet me there in thirteen minutes, I'll wait seven, and if you are not there then I'll disappear." She said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Oh and Sark make sure the muscles stay at home or else I'll leave." She said and left. She smiled kindly at the two agents and stole their olives. Making sure you covered your weaknesses was half of the game.

She jumped into her red Ferrari. She contemplated informing her mother but decided against it, instead decided to solve this problem first and then tell her once it was sorted. The warehouse she had made him go to was an old warehouse that she had used more than once when running missions with Simon Walker. She waited thirteen minutes and like expected he showed up, she stayed hidden, lurking in the shadows looking for any signs of his agents. When they were no where to be seen she emerged from the shadows. He heard her footsteps and came face to face with the barrel of her handgun. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Julia, what's going on? I thought you said I was going to get some answers not a bullet lodged in my brain." He said slowly backing away from her. She kept her façade up but really inside she was hurting and it was taking all her effort to make sure the gun didn't shake.

"I can't do that Sark. I have a lot of the answers but I can't share them, the truth has consequences Julian, this is just one of them and you don't know the half of it. I'll give you two questions, I'll answer them and then I need to make sure no one else ever finds out those answers." She said emotionlessly. Even though on the inside it was ripping her apart.

"Two questions?" He asked making sure, even though he was trying to hide it she could see his uneasiness. She nodded and for the first time he locked his eyes with hers, her façade started to crumble, and the gun unwillingly started to shake. "Are you the associate?" He asked, still looking at her eyes. Her eyes that had started to let the tears escape.

"Yes." She said and she could feel the warm tears spring down her cheeks, the tasted salty as they hit her lips.

"Do you want to do this, kill me I mean?" He asked stepping forwards, so the gun was pressed against his heart. "I love you Julia, don't do this. Give us a chance."

"No. It has to be this way, you know who I am if that gets out I am as good as dead. If my mother finds out that you know…she'll kill you first. I can't risk it, Julian this is the only way." She said taking a step back, tears still flowing freely. Why did he always have this effect on her, making her façade disappear?

In the middle of the night, on West Street warehouse 3 one gun shot went off, that sounded the beginning…

* * *

At the same time on the other side of town Irina Derevko pulled up in her car outside of a public park where she was going to meet someone she had spoke to for the first time in sixteen years last week. Someone who thought she was capable of killing their daughter.

"I hear this time of year gets really cold." She said sitting next to him on the bench overlooking the sea. He looked up at her, a complete emotionless glare. One very much like 'Julia' wore most of the time. It was frightening how similar it was.

"Yes, so did I but it's great for the birds." He said emotionlessly, which gave Irina the impression he had a lot of contrasting opinions.

"So you contacted me, wanting to speak openly." She told him, and he nodded. She was intrigued at the bold move.

"Yes, I just wanted to know, how you could do it? To me? To Sydney? And to yourself? Before your 'death' you seemed happy, we were happy as a family. Why spoil that?" He asked not looking at her; they were both just happy to look over the sea.

"I was happy Jack. Back in Russia I was one of three daughters and lived at home with my mother and father, being with you and Sydney it was like having my family back. But then the KGB ordered my extraction." She told him honestly. Truth had consequences; she knew this but at this moment in time so did lies.

"If you were so happy then why kill Sydney, my daughter, your daughter. A seven year old child." He asked his façade breaking. Her own doing the same thing.

"I was leaving Jack; I wanted to take Syd with me. I couldn't and wouldn't have killed her, she's still out there Jack. A strong, stubborn twenty-three year old woman who has me running in circles most of the time. You've even met her…twice." She told him, she couldn't bring herself to lie to Jack, after all these years she still loved him. To this he looked at her, and for the first time they looked into each others eyes and they both could see the sorrow and loneliness behind them. Jack was also could see the truth in her eyes.

"Julia…" He whispered realising why she had seemed so familiar. "My Sydney, my daughter is the associate?" He asked not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, and I'm sure if you could overlook that fact then you two could become acquainted. But Jack, listen, tonight I have an offer to make to you, and the CIA. The IA are not a threat to America or anyone, we merely collect data. I suggest, if your superiors grant it, a pardon for me and my agents, and then we work with you to discover the mysteries of the intelligence service. This would allow you to gain access to your daughter, because as my SIC I'm sure you'd deal with her a lot." She said and stood up. She couldn't stay too long. "And not to mention the mole we already have in place." He smiled and for the first time in a while she felt things were going to be alright.

"I'll see what I can do; I'll contact you in this internet forum. It's safe." He said and they parted ways. She looked at his retreating form and told herself she was doing this for her daughter, giving her a chance to know her father. But deep down she knew, that just a little, she was also doing it for herself.

* * *

Sark couldn't believe it, when the gun went off he thought he was dead. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the impact the bullet would have on his body but after a couple of seconds went by and some more he realised he hadn't felt anything. He opened his eyes and saw a defeated looking Julia Thorne, the gun hanging from her hand at her side and tears running down her cheeks. He looked behind him and saw that the bullet had hit the wall, she had missed on purpose. The clatter of the metal gun on the floor made him jump a little. He turned to face her and in a quick large stride had enveloped her in a bear hug. She cried and he felt his own eyes begin to tear up but he wouldn't let them flow.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't do it Julian." She whispered into his jacket, and he hushed her quiet and stroked her hair. His father had been right, it was best to hide and protect her identity because she meant too much to him. He loved her, and that wasn't just a way to stop her from pulling the trigger, he had meant it.

"I love you." He whispered to her again. Wanting her to know how he felt. She stopped crying shortly after and looking up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered and walked out of the embrace, picked up her gun and left. Leaving him very confused but happy with the knowledge that she loved him too.

* * *

**TBC…..**

So what did you think? **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE plz…**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter ten…**

**REVIEW/CRITICISE and I'll update sooner…**

**Chapter Ten – Deceit Unexpected**

'_One thing that I have learnt growing up in the world I have is that wanting to know the truth about yourself and those around you is alright, as long as you are prepared to know the depths that deceit has embedded into the ones you thought closest to you.'

* * *

_

It had been a week since he had last seen Julia; the woman that had gone from friend, to adversary and then to soul mate all in the space of an hour. She truly was a complicated woman but that was what he himself, Julian Sark; man with many layers, found so interesting.

The last he had heard of her was from their encounter in the abandoned warehouse where she had intended to kill him for his knowledge on her true identity. It had ended as a happy but confusing realisation was made from both parties: they were in love. At least that was what he had interpreted from that encounter. He hoped he had gotten it right.

* * *

Mckenas Cole sat in his medium sized office, that he had decorated simply plotting and scheming against his employer: Irina Derevko. Ever since she had employed him to be her 'alibi' she had treated him worse than the young agents and so he had decided to take action. He was going to have her assassinated and he was going to hire the one person she wouldn't see coming: her own daughter Julia.

He was sure she would comply, as her recent attitude and behaviour towards her mother indicated she was also fed up of being a lackey. He threw the file onto his desk and retrieved a document out of it and then strode through the agency and into Julia's office, who looked up surprised by his unannounced arrival and unplugged her I-pod. He smiled widely at her from his standing position.

"Hello." He said mischievously and placed the document in front of her so that she could read its contents. It was the contract for Irina Derevko's life he had drawn up for her; it offered her a hefty amount if it was completed.

"Hello?" She said unsure of what was going on at first but after reading the document her face lit up. "You're planning to eradicate my mother and you're offering the contract to me?" She asked doubtfully, she obviously seemed amused by that fact. When she took note that his facial expression didn't change she looked just as serious, it was quite eerie that she could be so emotionless one moment after she had seemed genuinely amused. "You're serious? You are seriously asking me to take my mothers own life?" She asked looking sternly into his eyes. It almost made him shudder.

"Yes, Julia she has been treating me and you like newbie agents and we both know we are not. I offer this to you only out of respect for your talent; if you refuse I can easily get someone else to take the job. We can run this organisation together pigtails. What do ya say? I'm afraid I need an answer right now." He said smiling at her, her expression didn't change when she nodded her acceptance and he smiled. "I need it done tonight…I want to be there too. I'd offer you good luck but I know you don't need it. I'll be seeing you in your mother's office at 11." And with that left the office feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. In a couple of hours Irina Derevko would be eliminated thanks to the help of her own daughter. That fact made him chuckle.

* * *

Irina sat in her office, going over and over the recording she had received in the post from an unknown contact. It told her that her daughter's identity had been discovered and that she had failed in making sure the matter was dealt with. In fact she had gone to the length to tell this man, Julian, that she was in love with him. Not what she had been hoping for. But that wasn't her main concern at the moment.

Because at the moment something in the main hall caught her attention on the CCTV. Her daughter, dressed in black jeans, a black button up shirt and a leather jacket walking towards her office with Mckenas Cole following smiling to himself. Irina was really starting to regret hiring him in the first place. She noticed the look on her daughters face and immediately understood what was going on: a hit. They were here to kill her.

She suddenly felt a swirl of emotions rise inside of her. How could she have gotten her daughter so wrong? Just five minutes ago she had been so sure of her daughter's loyalty to her and the organisation despite the mishap with Julian Sark. How could she, Irina Derevko, have read someone so incorrectly? She cursed herself for her stupidity and knew that they were just outside and her daughter didn't even hesitate opening the door striding into the room confidently, with her silenced gun aimed right at her chest. If this had been any other agent Irina would have at least tried to duck for cover, but this was Sydney Bristow, her daughter, her protégé. She had a perfect aim.

"Hello Irina." Mckenas Cole said as he cockily made his way into the office and sat on one of the seats in the large spacious office. She made sure her impassive façade was up, and well defended. She was almost ready for anything. Almost. At least she tried to tell herself.

"Mckenas, Julia, what are you doing? And why have I got a gun aimed at me?" Irina asked calmly, even if inside she was swimming with fear and other irrational emotions she cursed herself for having. She was aiming the question to Sydney, who at the moment was just as impassive and had a cold icy glare pointed at her. She held the gun steadily towards her and that gave her the impression she intended to use it.

"Well you see Irina; we are having a change in management. Myself and Pigtails here are a little…lets say done with the current management. Meaning I want a go at it. We are fed up of being a lackey to your power trip; The IA is under new leadership-myself and Julia." He said gleefully. "I was so disheartened after just six months of working for you because it soon became apparent to me that you never intended for me to have any authority…you just wanted to feel safer knowing I was your escape route…well not anymore. So for the last three months I have been plotting to have you killed, I interviewed some of the best contract killers around that weren't loyal to you that is…and then it occurred to me-"He paused abruptly and just smirked looking suddenly over at Julia. Who hadn't taken her eye off of her and still held the gun.

"What occurred to you Mckenas?" She asked trying to buy time for herself. He looked back at her and smirked.

"That I had the best woman for the job right under my nose all the time…your daughter." He smiled when he noticed that Irina had glanced at her daughter. Who still remained impassive and steady. "Let me do the countdown…1…2…3 FIRE." He said. Instantly Sydney twisted to the left and shot Mckenas in the leg, he buckled and fell to the floor. "Bitch!" He yelled holding his leg.

"The only lackey around here Mckenas is you." Sydney said putting the gun in the waist band of her jeans and pressing a com link ordering security in right away.

"I thought we had a contract?" Mckenas asked being cuffed by the security team that had been called in.

"I was never going to kill my own mother, never mind how much of a nag she is. And I might not have shot you if you kept calling me Pigtails." Sydney said as Mckenas was hauled out of the building into the 'conversation room'. Sydney never liked going down there so never did. Irina or another operative always carried out the 'conversations'.

In the privacy of her office and her daughter as the only witness she let out a breath she had been holding since they had entered her office and sighed. That had been tense.

"Thank you…you saved my life." Irina said sincerely to her daughter who now had poured them both a glass of water.

"Someone had too," Sydney smiled, a genuine smile, one Irina couldn't remember the last time she had seen. It was overwhelming. "Besides, he's an ass. He only ever wanted to get into my pants." Sydney said easily but Irina knew she was just trying to make the situation easier and lighter.

"Still thank you…who would have thought Derevko's daughter coming to her aid…I love you, you know that don't you Sydney?" Irina said looking at her daughter analytically. Sydney didn't know how to react to that and stared at her now fascinating glass of water and nodded slightly.

"I love you too." She said in a small innocent voice which brought a smile to Irina's face.

"Go home, get some sleep. You've had enough soppy 'I love you's recently." Irina said and Sydney blushed a little which made Irina's smile grow even further. "Get some rest, tomorrow's a big day…we're going to be working with some new allies and we're taking a trip to there task force." Sydney looked up at this and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked and put the glass of water down.

"The CIA." To Irina's surprise Sydney turned on her heal and headed out. On her way she muttered, purposefully loud so that she could hear.

"I should have shot you when I had the chance." She said and left, presumably to get some rest.

* * *

**TBC…**

**So tell me what you thought of it, did you like?**

**REVIEW/CRITICISE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – New allies and old foes**

* * *

Jack Bristow sat in the briefing room of the CIA joint task force he worked with waiting patiently for Irina Derevko, his assumed dead wife, and some of her operatives to arrive.

Surprisingly to him the CIA had sanctioned for them to work together, as long as it was _together._ Each side weren't allowed to go off in their own direction or withheld information if it was directly involved in the mission itself or the cause.

He saw a scurry of movement a couple of minutes later in the North West corner of the open plan office. He looked up and immediately recognised, surprisingly, all four of the IA operatives. First of course there was Irina Derevko herself in all her glory. She was wearing a navy skirt suite, her long hazelnut hair down past her shoulders and she really looked the part. Next to her, on the right, stood Julia Thorne. His daughter, his also assumed dead Sydney. He hadn't told the CIA yet that he knew the identity of the Associate let alone that his daughter was still alive. He also knew that there was no way that Irina had told her that he knew, he could just tell. Sydney, no Julia he had to remember to call her Julia, was wearing a black pant suite, black stilettos and dark make-up; with her brown hair slightly curled and waving around as she walked confidently towards the briefing room. She looked impassive and intimidating, much like her mother.

The next two operatives were both men and both people he recognised. The first stood on the right of 'Julia' and wore an expensive black Armani suite, his name was Julian Sark. Someone who had been working inside the task force for quite some time under the pretence of being a British Intelligence Officer. The next man was stood on the left of Irina; he was also British and was called Simon Walker. He was becoming increasingly noticed in the intelligence world, especially when he had done a few missions with the Associate. They all looked intelligent, intimidating and deadly. They all looked extremely powerful and he was sure the next few months were going to be interesting.

* * *

She strode into the Joint task force confidently and tried to look as intimidating as possible. If she and her mother were going to get through this unharmed and still free they were going to always have the upper hand and be with the advantage. If they didn't the CIA could coerce them into going on unprepared for and disorganised missions that would be the dismemberment of their organisation.

When they arrived in the briefing room, the place she assumed they'd spend most of their time, disclosing classified information, planning missions and debating on the best course of action they were greeted by a man that called himself Director Devlin and a woman that was from the British service called Agent Redman. Also in the room were Agent's Manson, Smith and Sloane. And of course not forgetting the ever fantastic Jack Bristow.

It seemed the room was dividing into two, on one side of the room sat the four Intelligence Association operatives and on the other sat the four CIA agents, in the centre of the two tables, at the head sat Director Devlin and Agent Redman. The briefing started and she found herself keeping check on every agent inside the room, all of the exits, any surveillance equipment and even some of the agents outside of the closed off room that walked by occasionally. She also managed to listen to every word that was being said and managed to pull it off to look like they had her full attention.

"Welcome to the CIA's joint task force in Los Angeles and I am Director Devlin. I am in charge around here. We have selected four of our best agents for this project, as I was told the same had happened on your side. This is very new to us and I hope we can work together well and efficiently to ensure the safety of America and the world against rogue terrorist organisations." After his useless speech he passed the lead over to her father. He seemed at ease with it, perhaps it happened a lot? Was he the go to guy around here?

"So our first assignment: this woman. She is a big name at the moment: Anna Espinosa. Background suggests she first started appearing on the intelligence's radar when she was approximately-"

"Agent Bristow we know who she is as do we know her background. What is the assignment?" Sydney interrupted, did the CIA really think they were that uninformed. They probably knew more about Anna than they did, after all 'Julia' and Anna were adversaries. Irina and Jack, her parents, glanced at each other and she felt like Jack, her unsuspecting father, was telling Irina to keep her agents under control. Like she ever could keep her under control. "Unless the CIA called a meeting without an assignment in mind?" She questioned seeing the tension in the room rise to a new high. The CIA obviously felt she was a threat as well as the other agents in the room. Her father kept his face impassive which she had to recommend him for.

"The assignment is simple. We have Intel that suggests that Miss Espinosa will be present at this man's," he brought up another picture. "Charity ball. He is a Russian diplomat: Andrian Lazarey. He is also a Rambaldi follower; he has the mark as they seem to fashion on his left hand." He said. Sydney noticed Julian tense and she knew the relation between the two men, she squeezed his knee under the table to show her support and he looked at her and she could see it in his eyes that he was truly grateful. "Agents Thorne and Sark will be going to the event in Moscow under the alias of a young couple with ties in the Russian government: Miss Yusupov and Mr Gratsko. You are to simply single Miss Espinosa out and capture her. We need her brought in for questioning. Is that understood?" He asked sternly and Sydney thought she had heard a slight anger when she pronounced her name. Maybe it was her imagination or maybe he knew more than she was led to believe.

"Understood, but why may I ask is the CIA trusting two IA operatives and sending none of their own along? What if this is all a rouse and Mr Sark and I run off with Anna?" She couldn't help herself from challenging the senior CIA operative. She raised an eyebrow when she saw all eyes move to her father. They had obviously let him plan the operation. "You trust me that much?" She added, knowing for certain from the glances he had been sending Irina that he knew her true identity and that she was a blood relative of his. That didn't mean they trusted each other though.

"Miss Thorne you would be misguided if you were to believe this a show of trust towards you in anyway. You, and the rest of your colleagues, are here under an oath you all took stating that you would help us with national and international security matters…just because we have other operations of a more sensitive nature going on and can not be at a shortage of any of our agents does not mean that I am willingly sending you on a mission without our supervision. We'll be on comms; we'll hear and see everything you do. There is no room for betrayal." He said heatedly. She hadn't realised she would have gotten such an emotional response from him so easily…after all this was the famous Jack Bristow – man of pure stone. "Also, your employer and Agent Walker will be kept in the rotunda until we have Espinosa in custody. Therefore, Miss Thorne, if you do run off with Espinosa then they will be thrown to Camp Harris." She raised an eyebrow at him smirking; he huffed and quickly made his way to his office. His colleagues quickly leaving the IA operatives in the room on their own.

'Miss Thorne' then, still smirking, glanced at her mother who raised her own eyebrow and did not look amused at whatever had happened between them.

* * *

Jack Bristow slammed his office door shut needing privacy and angry at himself for showing his daughter that he knew her true identity. There were only two people in his lifetime that could have this affect on him, to cause him to become frustrated and angry and they were his wife and his daughter.

Normally he was impassive and void of any emotion at all. He was a strategist and hard decision came easy to him. But Julia, or rather Sydney had been challenging him in there and he had unwillingly taken the bait.

He wondered briefly why his daughter was so intent on winding him up, what was the purpose?

* * *

As she had predicted her mother wasn't all that happy with her for baiting Jack. Well what did they expect, he was treating her like a rookie and she was far from it? She didn't like it when people underestimated her and they seemed to do that a lot.

"Leave. NOW!" Her mother ordered Simon and Sark to leave and she remained seated knowing it wouldn't do any good getting thrown out off of the team. "What was that?" She asked. Sydney looked at her.

"I don't know, he was treating us like idiots. And you could have told me that you had told him who I am." She told her whilst still reading the documents surrounding her newest assignment. "I was surprised. I was surprised when you allowed my contact within the CIA to be on the team, with what you know about his knowledge on me." She said finally closing the file. Her mother knew her cover had been broken so why hadn't she 'sorted' it? Not that she wanted her mother to kill him, but why break protocol?

"I know, but after learning that you had had a proposal before from MR Walker and turned him down I started to think that perhaps a reason for turning him down was because you didn't want to lie to him about the real you anymore." Her mother said and then left her alone with her thoughts in the briefing room. She sat there for a few moments with a passive face, she knew her mother well. She was up to something, she always saw the bigger picture and had an endgame and normally no one was privy to it. But normally Sydney was also able to figure it out, this time however she had no idea.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Read and Review. I appreciate it when you do…makes me type faster. Plus I get to see if you think it's any good.**


End file.
